Facing Her Other Half
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: Falling in love with Jason; facing his past; trying to get over Jason; trying to get him back. All this emotions have been bottled up for too long. Piper McLean has to face her monsters. Can a walk during midnight change that? Angsty fluff: Jasper one-shot. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hey all! So this is a random angsty fic I've written. So yeah I FRIGGIN LOVE JASPER! Best pairing ever in the PJO fandom after Percabeth. Ah anyway, read and review. Warning: might be angsty and kinda weird. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HoO, I'll ask for it later though. **

* * *

She stared into darkness, observing every minuscule detail in the unlit room.

It had been six months.  
Six freaking months since he woke up in the back of the school bus with her. Six freaking months since they had gone a quest that had resulted in so many intimate moments. Six freaking months since the fake Mist-created memory of them dating had been implanted into her brain.

The fake memories that had seemed so real.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Ever since that moment on the beach. Ever since his memories started coming back, she, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, knew she couldn't lose him. Not after their quest. Not after watching her father nearly being burned to the stake. Not after experiencing the horrors of sacrificing her friends. She couldn't lose Jason. Or Leo. They were the only two real friends in her life. Sure she had oher friends at Camp Half-Blood, but only two REALLY cared for her.  
The only two people that understood her, that really looked out for her. Leo was the guy who could make her smile, whether by building a fashion model automaton and blasting it to pieces or by making jokes about how Zeus seriously needed to reconsider his eternal marriage agreement with Hera. Leo was the guy who could pick her up when she fell. The guy who actually saw her for who she really was during their time at the Wilderness Academy. Leo was the invisible person who was always there for her, whether with a pack of Kleenex or an extra-large pack of breath mints. He did his best to be the supportive awkward-yet-important best friend.

But Jason... Jason was another story.

Jason was the person who created the butterflies on her stomach . He was the person who really, really cared for Piper. He was the person who Piper could count on. The person Piper felt... alive around. She felt so comfortable talking with him, as if they were two puzzle pieces that fitted each other perfectly. Her heart would perform a tap-dance when he walked by. Her tongue would seize up when he spoke to her. Her eyes would lose focus when he looked at her. She knew that she and Jason were made for each-other. Being the daughter of the goddess of love, she had to know.

Right?

But ever since his memory started coming back. Memories of a girl named... (just thinking of the name brought a bitter taste to Piper's mouth,) Reyna surfaced. Jason didn't know who she was or what she was to him but he was positive about a girl named Reyna. A part of Piper desperately wished that this Reyna girl was just a friend. But the more logical part of the Piper, the part that could see things clearly, was positive of some romantic involvement. How else would he remember a person so clearly? Even if they weren't involved, Piper knew they could've been. They'd probably known each other longer than her. Heck, he probably knew her for a couple years whereas poor old Jason had woken up an amnesic in a school bus with her. A random girl who was convinced she was his girlfriend. The stupid girl who was now currently crying over the fact that she was just a friend to him.  
Yet, Piper couldn't let go. Not when Jason was this close.

All these feelings hit Piper at the same time and she allowed the tears to spring from her eyes. It was so stupid, so pathetic to huddled up in the dead of the night in the Aphrodite cabin washroom, crying over a guy. It was so Bella Swan-like to throw her life away just for a guy. Yet, Jason seemed to be different. When he would start talking about his other camp, a pang of jealousy would go throw Piper's heart. Piper attempted to steady the stream of tears with her hands, unsuccessfully. Her hands traveled to the sink and she switched the water on to splash her face. Why was she doing this? Why had she been reduced to such a pile of emotional bullcrap?

"Get a grip of yourself, Piper McLean," she muttered to herself. She wiped her face with a towel and steadied herself with the sink. "Fresh air," she muttered to herself, "That's what you need Piper, some good old fresh air to clear your mind." Slowly and ever-so-quietly, she tiptoed out of the washroom, slipped on her snowboarding jacket and carefully opened the door of the cabin to go outside.

The cold blast of wind startled her but all she could think about was how nice is was outside. Piper cautiously looked around for any harpies. If any of those freaky chicken-ladies caught her in the middle of the night, this late after curfew, Piper was harpy-chow. She muttered a silent prayer to the Gods, praying that'd they'd save her sorry ass if she got caught. Hopefully they'd listen.  
Piper was heading for one place: The beach. Ever since her talk with Jason, it was the only place where she felt free, where she could relax without worrying about anything. Since it was the middle of the night, she expected her to be alone. But when Piper arrived to the two beach chairs where she usually sat, she was more than surprised to find another person there.

The one and only Jason freaking Grace.

Piper's heart seized up as she caught sight of him. No turning back now, she thought to herself, no escaping this. Muttering a silent prayer to her mother, she stepped forward revealing herself to him.  
His closely cropped blond hair had grown longer on the past few months. It almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing his purple t-shirt. The t-shirt from his other camp. Piper knew about that, Jason told her. Before her emotions could've gotten the better of her, she walked over and plopped down next to him.

Jason was mildly startled. He didn't even look at her, "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
Piper took a deep breath as she strung together an answer. The last thing she needed was to burst into tears in front of Jason. The very last. "Y-yeah... it's just the events of the past few months, it's been..." Piper hesitated for a moment, searching for a proper word, "Overwhelming."  
Jason took a deep breath and Piper got a whiff of his minty fresh breath. All she could do was restrain herself from pouncing on him and kissing him senseless.  
"I know what you mean," he said, "I'm just dreading the day Leo gets the Argo II done."  
This took Piper by surprise, "Why?"  
Jason hesitated, "It's just... my past is and will never be good for - for us." He had said it. Us. Maybe there was a chance. A faint spark of hope. Piper inhaled sharply as Jason's fingers found hers, entwining around them tightly. Suddenly the friendly, tired atmosphere dissolved into a more serious, awkward, angst-y air.  
"Well... was there an... us in the first place?" she asked, her voice quivering. Her eyes traveled from Jason's face to the night sky, gleaming with stars and constellations. For a moment, Piper was reminded of the night she and Jason has spent on the rooftop, watching stars and sharing a kiss.  
All of that was fake, said a nagging voice in her head.

"It doesn't have to be, you know," Jason said suddenly.

For the wildest moment, Piper thought he had read her mind... until he continued. "Us being like this. Awkward and stuff. But Piper. just remember that I'm - I'm always there for you..." Jason's voice trailed off. Piper took a deep, forced breath. "Yeah," she forced herself to grin but in the end pulled off a slight grimace. She stared into Jason's mesmerising blue eyes. Slowly they drew closer. Piper was well-aware of the fact he was mere inches from her lips. Please don't be a cliche movie moment, please don't be a cliche movie moment, she silently prayed.  
And then, without warning, Jason leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
Piper couldn't describe the feeling that went through her head when his lips met hers. Suddenly she was in her living fantasy, being kissed by the one and only Jason freaking Grace.  
But unfortunately her brain reacted before her heart.  
Her hand instinctively jerked from his and her lips drew back.  
"P-Piper?" Jason asked uncertainly. Piper looked away. "Look Jason, I-I..." she couldn't form proper words.

"I should go now," she said, her voice laced with a mixture of joy and despair, "Getting late." And with that Piper stood and sprinted off.

It was too much. Too much to bear. The tears came before she could stop them and soon she found herself crying to sleep in the Aphrodite cabin. Why? Why did love have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just stand up and admit it? She was being weak. She was being pathetic. She was being stupid, obsessing over a guy like that. Yet, wasn't it that sometimes falling head over heels for a person isn't always that bad? She was supposed to be beauty and brawn, not love and despair. Don't be such a cliche Mary-Sue, Piper thought to herself. Yet one small innocent question floating into the reinforcements of her mind:  
What if she and Jason did have a chance? Jason was so close, within grabbing distance, physically, yet he was so far, so distant, mentally.

An old Greek fact flashed into her mind. A fact that she had spent hours looking over. They say humans originally had four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus spilt them apart, condemning them to spend their lives in search of the other half.  
One question pondered in Piper's mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her pink frilly Aphrodite-standard pillow streaked with stray tears.

If it is was true, who was hers?

* * *

**A/N: I hated the ending :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PRESS THE BIG PURPLE BUTTON below! I accept flames and love constructive criticism :) Sorry if it was crappy and if they are any typos, I was in a hurry. Anyways, thanks for reading and check out my other stories!**

**xx cuteypuffgirl**


End file.
